


What are you hiding?

by ServantSerah



Series: IneffableHobbitAU [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aziraphale and Smaugley are partners in crime, Comic, Crowley is Smaug, Digital Art, Dwarf, Fanart, Fluff, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Smaugley is a little shit, Thorin Has a Crush, Thorin Is Not Amused, aziraphale is a hobbit, aziraphale is bilbo, but it's one-sided, smaugley - Freeform, tiny dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah
Summary: Thorin is convinced Aziraphale is hiding something from him. (For my IneffableHobbitAU)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: IneffableHobbitAU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Please don't repost my art**

Sometime last year my pal spacecadetdonut on insta mentioned the idea that Smaugley could make himself very small when in dragon form and then would hide in Azi‘s pocket. I made him a little bigger here just because i thought coat snuggles would be cute, don’t judge me xD

Kinda recreated the scene from Botfa where Azi is showing Thorin the acorn. I want Azi and Thorin to share the special bond from the original in this AU, but keep it platonic, it’s him and Smaugley after all 😂But Azi still has the acorn and he will grow an oak tree in his garden <3 (See Chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is still wary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please don't repost my art.**

Tbh this specific comic is more of a shitpost than anything;;; Smaugley can be sassy and annoying, but it’s obviously exaggerated here,,, but he does gets extra difficult when he senses a rival. This AU is AziraphalexSmaugley. Bagginshield isn‘t a thing here, if anything, Thorin has a one-sided crush, but it was always purely a close friendship Azi. I just couldn’t leave out the acorn from BOTFA, it’s such a precious moment with such a deep meaning. What a beautiful and tragic relationship Bagginshield was :( (For those who haven read/watched the Hobbit, Thorin goes by ‘Oakenshield’, and an acorn will grow into an oak tree)

(Part of the dialogue is from the original scene)


End file.
